


Simply the Best

by kittykatepb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, Gen, Headcanon, back when they were both innocent little babes, they could've honestly been such great friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatepb/pseuds/kittykatepb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloé Bourgeois first met Marinette Dupain-Cheng in kindergarten, and she has stood out in Chloé's mind ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this while wondering about the Chloé/Marinette dynamic pre-canon.

The first time that Chloé caught a glimpse of Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in kindergarten. It was during recess, and while most of the others were playing on the playground, Marinette was sitting on a swing, struggling to knit with needles that were too big for her tiny fingers. Despite the screams and laughter of the other kids, Marinette attacked her task with a laser-focus, so much that Marinette didn’t even notice when Chloé took a seat next to her.

 

* * *

 

Marinette’s scarf was knitted in a very amateur-ish manner, evident by the dropped and added stitches that went unfixed. Chloé compared it to her yellow scarf, tightly knitted with an intricate pattern. She scrunched her nose in confusion.

“That doesn’t look very fancy.” Chloé stated matter-of-factly, startling Marinette, who simply gaped at her. “Why don’t you just buy a scarf?”

Marinette’s face turned bright red, but she gained her composure. “If I don’t know how to knit, I can’t be the best designer in the world.”

Chloé tilted her head to the side, studying the pigtailed girl.

“The very best,” Marinette clarified.

“Oh.” Chloé said. Marinette ignored the blonde and started knitting again, so Chloé added, “but you can’t be the best.”

“Why not?” Marinette asked, frowning deeply.

“Because I’m going to be the best,” Chloé announced, smiling smugly.

“Since when?!” Marinette demanded, dropping her needles on her lap.

“Since now,” Chloé said, sitting up even taller.

“I don’t think so,” Marinette said to Chloé, shaking her head doubtfully. “Not if you don’t know how to make clothes.”

Chloé frowned. She was always the best, no matter what. “Do you know who I am?”

“You’re Chloé.” Marinette said. “You’re in Mlle Moreau’s class.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Chloé said, feeling slightly uncomfortable for a reason that she couldn’t quite place. “I’m the mayor’s daughter.”

Well, he wasn’t mayor yet, but he would be. Everyone said so.

Marinette gave her a funny look. “Okay. I’m a baker’s daughter.”

Chloé was thinking of something else to say when another girl with pigtails skated up to Marinette.

“Marinette! Our class already went inside!” The girl told her.

“Whoops!” Marinette blurted, stumbling off of the swing. She grabbed her needles and ran off with the other girl, hastily yelling a goodbye.

Marinette tripped a couple more times as she ran off, and Chloé giggled. Marinette was a funny one.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloé decided that she would need to sit next to Marinette tomorrow too.

Just for research about the strange girl, not any other reason. Obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing that I was inspired to write, hope you guys enjoyed <3
> 
> edit: just noticed that this has 420 words lmao blaze it


End file.
